Rocking chair or insertion secondary batteries are a type of energy storage device in which carrier ions, such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium ions, move between a positive electrode and a negative electrode through an electrolyte. The secondary battery may comprise a single battery cell, or two or more battery cells that have been electrically coupled to form the battery, with each battery cell comprising a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a microporous separator, and an electrolyte.
In rocking chair battery cells, both the positive and negative electrodes comprise materials into which a carrier ion inserts and extracts. As a cell is discharged, carrier ions are extracted from the negative electrode and inserted into the positive electrode. As a cell is charged, the reverse process occurs: the carrier ion is extracted from the positive and inserted into the negative electrode.
When the carrier ions move between electrodes, one of the persistent challenges resides in the fact that the electrodes tend to expand and contract as the battery is repeatedly charged and discharged. The expansion and contraction during cycling tends to be problematic for reliability and cycle life of the battery because when the electrodes expand, electrical shorts and battery failures occur.
Therefore, there remains a need for controlling the expansion and contraction of electrodes during battery cycling to improve reliability and cycle life of the battery.